


Sirentale

by Faith_Eamon387



Series: Time Just Likes To Fuck With Us [1]
Category: All night laundry(comic), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Asriel is a cinnamon roll, Based of sai_shou on tumblrs work, Chara and Asriel have a secret, Crushes, Demons, Denial, Faith is the reluctant pacifist, Frisk has a sis and goes by a different name, Gaster created Reset, Lesbian Character, Lots of hidden plot, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Multiverse Theory, Music, PTSD, Rituals, Sacrifices, Sirens, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, Takes place in Canada, The monsters are human this timeline, Time Travel, Twins, flowey and Asriel are separate people, floweys a dick, lot of plot, protective sister, psychos, void walking, will have underground later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Eamon387/pseuds/Faith_Eamon387
Summary: Music is power, never before have those words ever made so much since.(will update every now and then)





	1. My Life As It has Become- Amelia Eamon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emo rock tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278730) by Sai_shou. 



> This is merely a fan story I've been working on for Sai-Shou on Tumblr, all credit goes to her.  
> I made this a relatively short chapter just to introduce one of the characters. feel free to comment if you want give me some constructive criticism

A high school restroom, I can't believe I'm doing this to myself, but for a short time this place will be my safe haven. I can hear the security guards running around outside, probably looking for me. I'm so screwed, why in the hell did I do this?

In the bag I'm Carrying I can hear the clanging of the spray paint cans, they're so loud I place them on the ground. ‘Really?’ I think to myself, ‘when did my life get like this? When did I-’ I stop myself as I look down at the mask on my hip, ‘oh yeah, when I got you.’

I take the thing into my hands, it's a dark, onyx black with small streaks of glowing orange. They're fading, it will need to be recharged soon. It's a bit like a masquerade mask, only covers up to my nose. The thing was made specifically for me by the company. The nose is much like a beak, the burrowing owl to be exact, my title. If there was any day my life got so screwed up, it was the day me and my sister got these things, the day the company chose us as it's sirens, All because of our ability to sing. The orange highlights in my hair are beginning to fade as well. 

I sigh and stand, once again putting on the mask. My wings sprout from my back, it feels good but the connection is weak. They're torn a bit, same as they've been since the first month I got this job, they give off a weak orange glow, they won't last long without another recharge. I swear on my life though, I'll protect Faith, I'll protect all I care about even if it means becoming nothing more than the company's tool. I open the stall door, the mask pulsing as it senses someone, my next target. I feel a tear run down my cheek as I step out, if only I could leave the company.


	2. My Life As It Was-1 year ago

“Faaaaaiiiith!” I yell from the living room, “Get your ass down here!” oh she is so going to get it, I look down at my headset, the thing is ruined. The bright orange glow it once had is just dim, the music I connected to it nothing but a static crackle now. Something’s dripping from it, it has the strong smell of some energy drink. I know she did it, she's the only one in the house who even touches the stuff.

I can hear her making her way down the steps, trying to be quiet as possible, man I almost feel bad for her, she's really bad at sneaking. “Y-yeah?” she stammers, peeking her head past the doorway and seeing the sharp glare I give her. “I uhh,” she looks at the headset and begins backing away, “didn't do it?” She starts running, oh no you don't, I run after her

“Those things were five hundred bucks!” I yell at her as she locks herself in the bathroom, I bang on the door, trying to get in.  
…

Faith Eamon, my twin sister, gotta say she's always been this way, even when we were kids. She does things on impulse, doesn't really think at all before she acts. If she sees someone sad she’ll do whatever she can to help them, even forgiving people who don't deserve it, she would even put herself in harm’s way to protect people. I guess that's why I swore to keep her out of stupid things, make sure she stays the innocent person she is. If what that bastard did didn't break that part of her, I'm afraid of whatever would be able to. Because no matter how bad things get she stays calm, collected, nothing much really phases her and I would like to keep it that way  
...

She laughs on the other side of the door, “don't worry, I'll pay for it.” I have no doubt she will but this, this needs to be done. I reach for the necklace I'm wearing, attached to it is a key to the bathroom, I made it shortly after the last time something like this happened... My poor laptop, rest in pieces. I take it off and start unlocking the door, Faith screams, laughing as I swing the door open, she tosses a brush and it hits my stomach. “Noooo!” I come up to her as she laughs hysterically. “No tickle attack!”  
… 

Yes I know, we were adults, but who ever said just because you're grown up you couldn't act just a little childish. Her and me have been close since we were little, since our mom first started our singing lessons. So here we are, 21 years old and still having tickle fights, I always win.  
…

We walk off, out of the apartment and I bop her on the head softly, “you better replace my headset.” She nods in agreement, I know that by tomorrow there’ll be a new headset on my computer table. 

“Don't worry,” she says, as she turns away, she's probably going to dye her hair this time, last week she got the lip piercing and she did say she wanted a different color anyway. Just wonder what it’ll be, away from the dark brown that it is now. Her bangs cover over the left side of her face, completely covering the bright blue of her eye. “See you at home, have fun at class.” she walks off smiling, singing under her breath

I groan, just remembering I have a lecture with Professor Darmon, my musical therapy and production teacher. At least she's nice to me, seeing as how her kids have been our friends since we were little kids and even took Faith In after… that happened, then when I was old enough she let me move in with them. She's like a second mom to us. She has a habit to make class amazing, and I guess i'm sort of looking forward to seeing Asriel for a little while. After this year I'm just hoping I can get my degree and get into Berklee soon after.  
…  
20 minutes later  
In class

Singing, one of the things I've always been good at, pretty much if it's music I'm interested in it. Asriel just sits on the opposite side of the room, watching me, waiting till he knows I'm done to start clapping. “Bravo, bravo!” He exclaims loudly, a small smile hidden on his face. “My mom would just love to hear you sing that. Like I said you should join our band. I'm sure Chara would just love that, more time being around Faith.” I laugh under my breath, that would be fun.   
It would really be good for her.  
…

Asriel Darmon, he's been an old childhood friend since Faith and me were like 8. Him and his adopted sister Chara are like parts of the family. One time a few years back he had dated Faith, didn't really expect that, they didn't seem like they would work… I was right. 

Their relationship lasted a little over a month, I always knew from the beginning that Faith was more into Chara. But I was still pissed he broke up with her for a while, Faith was a total mess for about a week. It took me and Faith a while to forgive Aiden but it's okay now, me and him even want Chara and Faith to finally get together. we just want the two of them to come up with their own courage to do so on their own. After that day she doesn't need to be rushed by anyone, or anything.  
After what happened that night Asriel felt really guilty for everything, the day I got the scar on my face, the true reason Faith and me are so easy to tell apart now.  
…  
5 years before  
Faith and Amelia's house

I walked into the house to see Faith cowering in the corner of the room, dad was standing over her with a belt. His expression was… indescribable, demon like to say the least, or that's how I remember it. “Dad?” I questioned, “what… are you doing?” I didn't want to admit it to myself what he was doing, before this he had never done anything, I just didn't want to see my father as the one who would hurt us, I was wrong.

Faith’s body was bruised and battered, she was bleeding a bit from small cuts, her hands over her head as she sobbed. What my father said broke me out of it, “I didn't goddamn raise her to turn out gay!” He screamed, putting less distance between them as he raised the belt again.

This was about two months after Faith and Asriel’s break up, she had just gotten over it and probably mentioned her feelings for Chara to our dad, thinking he would be happy. She was dead wrong, and me? I was pissed, looking at the belt in his hand my vision went red as I ran to him, grabbing onto it. “Dad! Stop this” I growled, he tugged the belt but I refused to let go, I would not let him hurt her.

“Stay out of this!” He seemed to hiss, “I'll teach your sister a lesson!”

“You're just hurting her!” I argued back, trying desperately to tear the thing from his hands. He tore it from me, hard and I fell to the ground.

“Stay out of this Amelia!” He swung the belt down, the buckle colliding with my face. I tasted blood but I didn't care, my nose hurt but I blocked out the pain. I needed to be sure my sister was safe, I latched onto his leg, sinking my teeth in until I tasted more blood. He screamed, swinging down at me but I didn't let go till he fell. As fast as I could I stood up, blood dripping down my face and I kneed him straight in the nose. He fell to the ground completely, passed out as I staggered to Faith, she looked up at me, crying.

“Shh,” I bent down, hugging her as hard as I could without hurting her. “It's going to be okay,” she wrapped her arms around me. “Now c’mon,” I pull her up. “I'm taking you to Chara’s  
…  
10 minutes after the event  
The Darmon house

“Ow!” I yelped as Asriel dabbed at the gash on my face.

“Ahhhh! Sorry, sorry!” Asriel jumped jumped away, throwing his hands up in the air as if expecting me to explode. I had looked at him with a twinge of annoyance when he glanced down the hall, expecting Faith to come in just to yell at him again. As if she wasn't currently in his bathroom, Chara tending to the collection of welts and cuts spread across her body.

The despair welled up at the thought, shoving the stupid thoughts of the relationship out of my head as I sighed. “It's fine, just be gentler okay?” 

“R-right,” he leaned down and I could see the large streak of green in his hair. He raised the washcloth once again to wipe away the blood on my face. “Mom’ll be here soon. She'll uhh, be much better at this than me.”

I only groaned as a reply, my eyes falling close so I wouldn't have to look at his cute face. I was still angry at him back then. For several minutes we sat there, in the near silence of their kitchen. Occasionally I would hiss and he would mutter a soft “sorry,” but otherwise, nothing else was said. It would have been extremely awkward if I had the focus to even care. I was more focused on the pain in my face.

My eyes cracked open when his chair creaked, watching Asriel crossing the room to put the cloth under the tap. Even that far away he was fairly blurry, so I went back to resting my eyes. It seemed to quell the splitting headache just a little. “I'm sorry,” I heard over the running water.

“For what?”

“Just… this,” I could hear him shifting heavily on his feet, I could literally feel the nervous air coming off him. “About Faith too, I shouldn't o-”

Really though? He really went on about that?

“Asriel.” I cut in, my tone empty and tired. “I appreciate the attempt, but I'm not the one who deserves an apology, and I don't think she really cares right now.” The water stopped and I made a small beat with my finger to the small plip plip as the faucet dripped.

“Right,” he sat back down across from me and we stayed that way in complete silence.

The sensation of wanting to cry didn't quite vanish until his mother finally came and and shooed him away. And even when she told me in that kind, apologetic tone that the wound was going to scar, that feeling didn't return. For a little while though, I allowed myself to hate the world.

As soon as she had me bandaged up, Faith and Chara walked out of the bathroom, sitting on the couch as Faith wrapped herself in a blanket. “Just let me know if it starts to sting,” Toriel Darmon said to me sweetly, patting me on the head.

I fixed my glasses around the bandage covering my nose, “thank you ma'am,” I had said.

Standing over Faith I could hear her arguing stubbornly, “I don't need anything.” She curled the blanket around her even tighter, she was so walled in her face couldn't be seen, just the top of her head.

“Of course you do,” I countered, running a hand through her light brown hair. I know you think you want to live off Chara’s clothes, but have you seen some of those designs? They're so tacky and not you at all.” I ignored the small snort from the other end of the bedroom where Chara stood, waiting for me. She hadn't been all to thrilled she I told her I had to go back to get some of Faith’s things. Only the promise that she would stand outside as lookout made her agree at all.

As the silence began to stretch I sighed, smiling patiently. “Okay, That's fine. Phone, toothbrush, hairbrush, makeup, clothes.” I got to my feet. “If you think of anything else have Re-” I stopped myself from saying the nickname I made for him. “Asriel, text me. Okay?”

I turned away, about to cross the room, when a hand caught my wrist, a muffled voice pleading. “Don't go back.”

I looked back, seeing Faith had unraveled herself somewhat from her blanket cocoon. It hurt to see the once strong sister I have look so lost and vulnerable. I faced her again, kneeling down. “Faith, it's going to be okay. I'll be fine.”

She shook her head, slowly at first, then faster, expression twisting. Sorrow beat like a hammer in my chest, this was all so wrong. “Faith-”  
“Stop! Shut up! You got hurt too!” Faith’s voice got caught between sobs, “your face…”

I swallowed hard. The knowledge of how the outside world looked at me would never be quite the same now that I was disfigured; coiled, ugly thoughts ran through my head, waiting like rattlers ready to poison my mind. But as I looked up at my sister, bruises that should have never been there standing stark purple and black against her skin made anger and a sense of protectiveness burn hot inside my soul at the mere sight of them. I knew, if given the chance to redo it, I'd throw herself right back in the middle in a heartbeat.

“Well,” I smiled widely. “At least now there's no chance of anyone mixing us up anymore.”

A tiny, confused round of giggles escaped her, tears finally rolling down her cheeks, “that wasn't funny!”

“I-I know,” my own smile weakened, feeling tears in my own eyes. “But at least it made you laugh.”

Faith sniffled, throwing herself at me. The blankets clinging to her slid off and pooled around us. I stared down silently, expression softening as Faith cried against me. In the background I could hear footsteps, Chara deciding to give us privacy.

I shut my eyes, wrapping my arms around her. “Shhh, it's okay. It's okay Faith.”

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” she said between hitching breaths.

“It's not your fault,” I assured her. “None of this is your fault.”

Her fingers clenched against my shirt, “but if I just wasn't me then you'd be-”

“What, completely and utterly lost in life? God Faith.” I let out a shuddery sigh, “what happened back home- it was terrible, and awful, and it was wrong, and I'm-” I stumbled upon my own sobs, “and I'm sorry I couldn't get home sooner. But please, please don't let this change who you are. You being you make you the best sister and friend I could ever have.”

 

Faith hiccuped, nodding her head a bit and muttering into my shirt, “you too, love you.”

I pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I love you too.”  
…  
Back in the class

It's been so long since then, I stare a little at Asriel , we've all changed so much since then. Half of his hair he dyed a bright green last year, matches his eyes almost perfectly. One thing stays the same though, he still wears that heart shaped necklace I gave him as kids, over the years it's shine has dulled but the words have not. Best Friends Forever. I sure hope so, maybe even more if it happens, I wouldn't try to stop it.


End file.
